A common method of providing information from a computing device to a user is via a display screen. The display screen may produce text and visuals on a screen. The computing device may be executing multiple different applications nearly simultaneously. While the computing devices may present multiple user interfaces each representing an application at the same time, the computing device may emphasize certain applications by presenting some user interfaces while others are hidden from the user. These hidden user interfaces may represent applications that are still running in the background. When one of these background applications seeks to contact the user, the background application may produce an event notification, referred to as a “toast”. The computing device may display the event notification to the user, even as the user interface remains hidden.